


How to find your people (with a little luck)

by Maddie_Meraki



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Meraki/pseuds/Maddie_Meraki
Summary: What does the team do on off days? Extreme Hide and Seek, of course. Where the rules are few and the entire city is the playing field.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	How to find your people (with a little luck)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



Eliot absolutely hated this game. The tingle along his spine was more from terror than the excitement the others claimed they felt. Maybe this was Hardison’s revenge for each time he pushed him off a ledge and let Parker’s harness catch him.

_At least he gets a harness._

The rules were fairly simple: it was _Hide and Seek_ after all. Stay within the city limits, no trackers, no earbuds, no phones, and Hardison wasn’t allowed to touch a computer in order to find them until the game was complete.

_Nine hours and thirty-seven minutes until this nightmare is over_.

He could survive this, even if searching the city for his teammates was torturous. It only happened one day a month.

Parker had always been the more difficult of the two to find. Over the past few months he'd found her relaxing on a balcony, acting as Santa in a store window display, casing out a new jewelry store, and called into the police as a potential rooftop jumper.

Hardison’s experiences seemed quite tame in comparison. He’d found him working in the new geek store at the mall, in an art museum, and once in the library on Liberty Ave tutoring some kid. The strangest place he’d spotted him was in a grocery store, looking like he was researching ingredients. That had been unexpected given he usually lived off gummy frogs and orange soda.

He always had to use all his skills to locate them before the end time had passed. In order to limit the time spent scouring the neighborhoods, he had implemented his own version of a spiderweb, expanding the lines and crossing over them at specific intersections throughout the city.

He was focused, but that sometimes meant seeing shadows and doppelgängers that didn’t exist.He had to order a coffee from the barista in Joey’s Café before he was confident that Hardison hadn’t gotten a part time job making fancy coffee just to hide out. He hadn’t, but there was a good chance he had a first or second cousin working there.

It was a nice enough place to work, if one was looking for a regular job. He wasn’t, so he left and headed south.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He’d walked a few blocks before he turned left near Thompson’s Bakery, a staple for this side of town.

It was the flash of blonde hair on the second story balcony of a building half-way down the block that had caught his attention. He realized it wasn’t Parker as he approached, but he’d found her on a similar balcony several months ago, so it had been worth checking.

He kept an eye out for either of their silhouettes as he passed by shops, avoiding the residential streets. So far none of them had risked trying to blend into a residential neighborhood. It was too risky with all the helicopter parents nowadays, looking for predators.

After four blocks, he headed north along another commercial corridor. The martial arts studio was empty at this hour, and the ceramic store with in-house glazing was hosting a children's class. Neither one in there.

He was waiting on the crosswalk light when a speeding blur knocked him aside.

He righted himself with a growl of “Watch where you’re going,” not that the guy had heard him.

The skinny guy on the skateboard was a block ahead of him, still bowling pedestrians over when the wheels caught on something and flung him face down on the sidewalk.

It looked like instant karma. But someone getting hurt never felt right, so Eliot stopped to help him up. The bloody nose and few scrapes wouldn't be life threatening.

“Slow down next time, yeah? People can get hurt.”

The young guy – _twenty four, twenty five?_ – looked more scared than hurt, despite the bloody nose. “Where is my board, I gotta get out of here!”

“Easy, it’s just over there. What’s the rush, huh?” Eliot kept his voice soft, like he used to with a spooked horse.

The guy was frantic, going over to snatch up the board, eyes searching the roadway behind him. Fear rolling off him in waves.

This was no joyride. He was running from something.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Eliot had to decide what he was going to do, before anyone else showed up. The boy was obviously scared of whatever was chasing him, but Eliot needed to find Hardison and Parker as well.

_Damn it, Hardison. You and Parker are on your own until I can get this one settled out. I still got eight hours and twelve minutes to go._

“Hey. You look like you could stand to clean up some, what with the blood and all. There’s a clinic a couple blocks down, I can show you.” Eliot was careful not to reach out or make sudden movements.

The guy kept glancing behind Eliot. “I, uh. I ain’t got no cards. Still in Uni. I’ll uh, be all right.”

A broke college student then. Eliot certainly valued education, but he disliked the extreme cost at which traditional degrees came.

“Lucky for you I got a card. I won’t even ask your name, either. What do ya say?”

He took a few more breaths before he gave in to the pain. “Uhh, I guess. As long as you’re footin’ the bill.”

Eliot gave a nod and headed towards the clinic, expecting the boy to follow. “That’s what I said, ain’t it?”

He reminded himself he would still have time, even with this little detour.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ten minutes later Eliot was shuffling him into the clinic doors. No one had appeared chasing the boy, although he’d kept a close eye out for any troublemakers.

At the receptionist’s desk, he pulled out his wallet. “This one took a bad spill, how much to get him checked out? No insurance.”

The receptionist looked the guy over with sharp eyes. “Two hundred for the visit, will be more if there are any diagnostic tests needed. Just need a name and him to answer some health questions. Fill out the paperwork and bring it back with the payment, then we will call him back when we can work him in.”

Eliot took the offered clipboard, pen, and paperwork and ushered him over to the waiting room. “You can fill this out on your own.”

The guy had wide eyes as he took the items and started filling it out. He glanced over at Eliot out the corner of his eyes like he was waiting on the catch.

Eliot just leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, watching the staff and other patients move about the clinic.

_Maybe this won’t take too long. Where could Hardison be hiding out? Last time he was at the library, but doubt he went back. I should check out the convention center to see if there are any nerd gatherings scheduled today._

The student shoved the clipboard onto his lap a few minutes later. “Here.”

A glance over it showed that Jason Lee had completed what was required, so Eliot carried it up to the receptionist and handed it back to her. While she checked over it, he pulled out the two hundred dollar bills to pay. “This should cover it, you said?”

She seemed surprised but quickly gave him a receipt so he could sit back down and wait for Lee’s name to be called.

It had been over half an hour when the nurse stepped out and called for Jason. Eliot watched the guy stand and amble over to the nurse. They spoke quietly before they disappeared into the patient rooms behind the “authorized personnel only” door.

Eliot shifted in his seat and settled in to wait for the them to come back out. He told himself he was only staying to make sure there was no balance for the visit, not because he wanted to mention the help wanted sign at Joey’s Café he had seen this morning.

He’d already gone through twenty six different locations to check for Hardison and Parker by the time the young man came back out. He seemed in decent enough spirits.

“I hope you don’t expect me to pay you back, since you made me come in the first place.” The grumble reminded him of how his nephew would be in a few more years.

“Nope. Just figured I’d make sure you didn’t break anything else for me to pay for.” He offered a smirk at the sound of dismissal the boy made. “I think I need another coffee to replace the one you knocked out of my hand. Joey’s Café, over on Glencoe Avenue. Might take a bit though since they’re short some employees.”

He didn’t react to the curiosity that lit the boy’s eyes. “Ain’t that some fancy place?”

He shrugged and headed out the door. “It’s a good, clean place. If you know anyone looking for a job.”

The boy followed him out and dropped the skateboard to the ground, ready to ride off. “Okay.”

Eliot shook his head as he started to push off. “Just slow down on that thing. People can get hurt.”

The boy called back a “yeah, yeah” but didn’t seem to be rushing off at a breakneck speed anymore, so Eliot took it as a win.

_Now to find the other two._

He started out walking south again, headed for the climbing gym. Maybe he’d find Parker there.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Parker wasn’t hiding in the climbing gym, so he went down the list of the next several options before a late lunch.

A local deli ahead caught his attention, and he needed some food after walking several miles this morning.

He would never tell them, but it had been pure accident that he’d found Parker dressed up as a hotdog in front of the hole-in-the-wall restaurant on Maplecroft Ave. She was jumping around trying to attract customers; even though it looked like she was scaring them off more than not.

He had to admit it was a good disguise since he hadn't been able to see her hair or silhouette in the costume.

He snapped a photo of her in place on his phone before speaking.

“Howdy, Parker.”

She just grinned back. “Sparky. How’d you’d find me?”

“Been walking around. Nice day for it.”

She nodded and went back to bouncing around. “Found Hardison yet?”

“Not yet.” He scowled a little at the admission.

Parker just giggled. “Good luck.”

He nodded and headed down the sidewalk. “Yeah, see you later.”

Her cheerful “Bye, Sparky!” was the last thing he heard before he went around the corner.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He had walked the city for another two hours with no results before he saw a crowd around the local boxing gym. The folding sign on the sidewalk advertised amateur matches today.

He wanted to just step in, glance over the crowd, and see new talent. The cover was only five dollars and it was good to see the crowd so engaged.

The fight was between one lithe fight and one heavier one. The heavy bloke was wasting energy, just throwing his mass around trying to make an impact.

The smaller bloke was fighting smart. Quick ducks, getting in close before throwing a left hook. He twisted his hips into it and the other man spiraled, losing his balance and sagging against the ropes. 

The protective face mask kept his frustration from showing clearly, but the angry huff was heard loud and clear.

As Eliot watched the smaller man, his movements seemed more familiar. When he gave a little celebratory wiggle sort of movement, Eliot frowned. Hardison would do that after hacking something or when he pulled off a con and was gloating.

He watched the fight progress until they locked eyes and verified what he knew. It was Hardison. That little weasel.

He had been paying attention to Eliot's nuggets of wisdom and entered himself in a boxing match.

_Dammit, Hardison. If you'd have told me I could have really taught you something._

It took another solid punch to the other bloke's jaw and he went down. The bell rang and Eliot snapped a photo as proof of the moment when Hardison removed the protective face shield.

Eliot waited until he exited the ring to approach. “Well, that was…something.”

“That was me winnin’ this fight!” Hardison bounced a little in place, shadowboxing with horrible form.

“Trying to get your ass kicked is more like it. Did you even wrap your hands properly?”

Hardison shoved an open fist in Eliot’s face. “Course I did. These hands are my bread and butter. Tools of my trade. Fast as lightning.”

Eliot batted them aside and sighed. “Yeah, yeah, Mr. Fast as Lightning. I’m just glad you’re not staring at another screen.”

A smirk appeared. “You did say I should work my body like I do my mind. And you saw how I handled myself there. Better watch out, few more matches like that and I could be the hacker AND the hitter.”

Eliot shrugged. “Then who’s gonna hack? Gonna call in the other nerd again?”

Hardison’s flash of anger was amusing. “No way, I can do both! I did totally win that fight and all.”

“You did win that fight, but I won the game. And since it’s game over, I’m going to make dinner at the brewpub.” He turned back towards the exit.

Hardison looked surprised. “You found Parker already? What did she decide on?”  
  
Eliot offered a sly grin over his shoulder. “Found her at lunch, she was all about the hotdogs. See you after you clean up.”

He didn’t give Hardison a chance to respond to that, heading out on the street and back towards the pub.

An hour later found him serving up a hearty meal to his people at the pub.

_Man, I’m glad today is done._ He would ask Hardison to check out the boy tomorrow, make sure the college kid would be all right and maybe help some of his loans disappear. But for now, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> For Arithanas, hope you enjoy your holidays! 
> 
> (Also many thank yous to my betas, I couldn't do this without them.)


End file.
